


间隙

by Sibylz



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Harry dresses up as the reverse flash, M/M, after Episode: s2e07
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibylz/pseuds/Sibylz
Summary: Cisco对于Harry和Wells博士的相似感到困扰。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *剧情接207，Harry扮逆闪的那一集。  
> *最近不打算清心寡欲，所以会有肉。

杯子里的拿铁已经彻底冷掉了。Cisco吸了一口，就这样吞了下去。甚至没费心在口腔里含一下。他躺在沙发上，电视机在播《萤火虫》，屏幕上的船长拔出腿上的枪指着Jayne的脑袋，但是Cisco被映在窗户上的一块霓虹灯吸引了注意。他盯着那块模糊的红光看了很久，把纸杯里的冷咖啡都喝光了。这集结束了，电视开始自动播下一集。Cisco从沙发上站了起来，顺手把空掉的杯子扔进垃圾桶。他来到厨房，拿出马克杯，又给自己冲了一杯咖啡。他看了看钟，凌晨三点半。真棒。  
是的，Cisco正在躲避睡眠。睡觉是人类的必须进行的活动，Cisco总得要面对它的。但不是今晚，不是现在。  
自从Cisco的超能力被Harry强制开发之后，他入睡比之前要容易了许多。但是乱七八糟的梦也开始伴随而来。大部分是各种各样的他的生活碎片。令人庆幸的是，只要Cisco不在早上回想，它们大多都会像其他梦一样被彻底遗忘。  
但现实真有这么简单就好了。被逆闪占据身体的邪恶Harrison Wells有时也会出现在Cisco的梦中，在地球2的Harry来之前，这些还很好应对。每当Cisco惊醒之时，他只要告诉自己Wells博士已经彻底消失，永远都不会再回来，然后伴随着心头的一丝刺痛继续入睡就行了。而现在，他第二天必须继续面对那张跟博士一模一样的脸。Thawne把Wells博士的神态学得很像。因为即使Cisco拼命在心里告诉自己他们并不是同一个人，在撞到Harry的视线时都会缴械投降。Cisco只能尽量避免跟他对视。  
谁让Harry依然是个聪明绝顶的科学家呢？他就不能是个武术高超的超能力者，每天去跟Barry一起出外勤。而非要跟Cisco待在这个狭小的工作台，转个身就能碰到对方。他还要随意使用Cisco的工作室，像是他本来就属于这儿。  
当然，并不是Cisco不愿意跟Harry分享工作室，他喜欢和跟聪明的人一起工作，共享新点子。事实上，Harry比谁都要契合Cisco的想法。他总能跟Cisco想到一块去，就差没异口同声了。但是他带个面具会更好。  
Cisco真的考虑过给Harry做个面具。这样就看不到那张令人分心的脸了。这对Harry一点都不公平，Cisco知道。Harry根本没做错什么，他是个好人，甚至可以说是受害方。虽然有时候随性过头，让人抓狂。  
但是看到Harry穿上逆闪的制服，用Wells博士温柔的眼神看着Cisco，对他说待他如子时。Cisco内心的那堵墙瞬间轰然崩塌。他的一切伪装都失去了作用。Cisco只想抓住对方的领子，质问他。这就是你对待儿子的方式吗？你告诉他你爱他，然后毫不犹豫地捏碎他的心脏。  
然后他们成功地把Grodd送去了地球2。这晚所有人都松了一口气，Barry和Henry走后不久，Caitlin也离开了。一时间，实验室里只剩下了Harry和Cisco。  
“所以说，”Cisco先开口，“你还是睡在这儿吗？”他们都知道Cisco在明知故问。因为Cisco在这一周都在忙着寻找关闭缺口的方法，实验室已经算他的第二个家了。而Harry住在这儿。可以说他们已经当了一周的室友。  
“我也没有其他地方可以去。”Harry说。  
Cisco耸了耸肩。“也是。那我先回家了。”  
然后Harry眯起了眼睛。  
“Ramon。”  
Cisco停下了收拾包的动作。他已经熟知Harry称呼自己的语气了。他知道Harry为什么要叫他的名字，接下来想说什么。但是Cisco不想听。所以Cisco用最快的速度把手机塞进包里，逃出了实验室。  
在Cisco走到车库的时候，他心有余悸地回头看了看。Harry没有追过来。他当然没有，他又没有超级速度，不是吗？Cisco感到心头有一阵熟悉的刺痛，就像那儿有过一根刺，虽然早已拔出来，却依旧在继续发炎。  
Cisco打开车门，他看到副驾驶上的那个篮子才想起今晚还有一个重要的约会计划。他看了看表，离Kendra下班只有二十分钟了。Cisco迅速坐上车，一边出车库一边给Kendra发短信。他回头看了一眼实验室，发现一个人影靠在了门口，正注视着他离开。虽然Cisco看不清那人的脸，但是不用猜都知道他是谁。Cisco握紧方向盘，加快了车速。  
  
***  
Cisco度过了一个美好的约会。Kendra美丽又可爱，不但做了一杯世界上最美味的拿铁给Cisco，还对Cisco选的电影赞不绝口。最重要的是，她很喜欢Cisco。所以当他们来到Kendra公寓的楼下，Cisco回避了那个上楼的邀请之时，他在心里狠狠地骂着自己。他和Kendra之间进展得如此好，也许这是Cisco所有约会中最顺利的一次了。可他就是怎么都无法把占据在他脑中的Wells赶出去。  
Cisco目送Kendra上楼后径直回到了家。他简单洗漱了一下，疲累地倒在床上。送一只会心灵感应的大猩猩去另一个平行空间还不算他人生中最疯狂的经历。Cisco只要闭上眼睛，Harry穿黄色制服的样子就像幽灵一样挥散不去。过去的几周里，Cisco经常会感到混淆。Harry有时候像极了那个Wells，却经常做出他从来不会做的事。Cisco无法忽视心中的失落，以及只在心里某个角落存在的，那个Wells博士还在的荒谬希望。  
……  
“Cisco，乖孩子，躺下。”Wells博士的声音在他的头顶响起。Cisco根本不用遵循这个指示，因为他发现自己已经躺在了一张冰冷的床上。他用手摸了一下，这张床似乎是用钢做成的，坚硬冰凉。他的视野里出现了一张熟悉的脸，戴着半框眼镜，看着Cisco的眼神里充满慈爱和欣赏。Cisco发现他坐在一张轮椅上，手上拿着一把手术刀。  
“你知道我有多爱你的，是吧？”Wells轻声说。他举起手中的手术刀，刀刃抵在Cisco的胸口。  
Cisco不知道什么时候自己身上的衣服不见了，尖锐的手术刀在他的皮肤上留下一条浅浅的血痕。  
“你爱我吗？”Wells问Cisco。Cisco想张口说话，却怎么都出不了声。  
“哦，还是我亲自来确认一下比较好。”Wells的蓝眼睛里满是温柔。“看看你的心里有没有我。”  
他移动着手术刀，Cisco的胸口被划开了，之后动脉血管被一一切断。Wells从Cisco的胸腔中取出一颗跳动的心脏，猩红的血液从手上滴落下来，落在Cisco的脸上。Wells博士对他赞许地微笑。  
“好孩子，Cisco。”  
……  
Cisco的身体猛地抽搐了一下，心脏疯狂跳动着。他睁开眼睛，死死地按住胸口，确认自己没有被活生生地切开。窗户外有束车灯一闪而过，提醒他此刻他正在自己的公寓，而不是Wells的解剖台。  
这只是个噩梦。现在Cisco已经可以分辨出梦和幻象的区别了。他经常想起平行世界的自己。无助而绝望。Wells博士语调柔和，手上的动作没有任何犹豫。  
其实这两者之间也没有什么区别。因为梦境里的那些感情都如此真实。震惊，失望，害怕，愤怒。还有埋藏在深处的一丝希冀，盼望Wells在最后一刻改变心意。这些激烈的情感胡乱混搅在一起，让Cisco心烦意乱到绝望。像是他又一次经历了Wells的背叛。  
床头的闹钟跳到了整点。Cisco已经在黑暗中躺了很久。酸痛的四肢反抗着他起床的意志。但是以他前几晚的经验来看，今晚的噩梦还会在他继续睡觉时找上他。又过了五分钟，Cisco叹了口气，认命地掀开被子，从床上坐了起来。  
有时候精神超能力者真的是糟透了。  
  
***  
第二天，Cisco拖到十点才到实验室。有了超能力者预警应用，他也能稍微放松一下了。又不是昨天刚解决完一个，今天又来一个。坏人们通常会以一周为周期不是吗？  
Caitlin正在药品柜那儿忙活。Cisco四处望了望，没有发现Harry的身影。他松了一口气，来到Caitlin身边，看到她正拿起一个乘着蓝色液体的试管。  
“Cait。”Cisco喊道。Caitlin被吓得一抖，试管差点掉在了地上。  
“Cisco！”Caitlin埋怨了一声。她小心地把试管放到架子上，“今天怎么来得这么晚？”  
“昨晚没睡好。”Cisco心不在焉地说，“你看到Harry了吗？”  
“他不是一直在工作室吗？找他有事？”Caitlin问。  
Cisco赶紧摇了摇头。“希望今天别看到他。不然我可受不了……”话还没说完，他看到Caitlin的眼睛往他身后瞟了一下。  
“Harry就在我身后对不对。”Cisco说。Caitlin一脸无奈地看着他。  
这真是个典型场景，他想。Cisco转过身，撞到了一具结实的身体。天知道为什么Harry离他这么近他都没察觉。  
Harry用不太友善的目光瞪着Cisco。Cisco结结巴巴地解释道：“我不是指你——我的意思是，我并没有真的不想看到你——只是——”  
“别费神了。”Harry打断了他，“我跟你说过，我们不需要互相喜欢。除了工作时间之外，我也不想看到你。”  
Harry的话让Cisco觉得有个重物击中了他的心。他的Wells博士——Thawne从来都不会这样说这样的话。他总是充满了耐心，尤其是对Cisco。  
_好孩子。Cisco。_  
Harry的眼睛藏在透明镜片下，带着Cisco熟悉的敏锐和睿智。仿佛昨晚梦里的Wells就在眼前。Cisco忍不住打了个冷战。Caitlin担忧地看着他，她向Harry投去一个责备的眼神，年长者皱起眉头，伸出手想抓住Cisco的肩膀。Cisco往后退了两步。  
“我得去修理一下……疾速炮。有几项数据不太正常。”Cisco随便找了个借口，快步往工作室走去。  
  
-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暂无beta，写完后再一起校对吧。应该没什么大bug。

 

Harry站在Cisco的工作室门口。那个男孩正在毫无目的地忙东忙西。他知道Cisco已经看到自己了，只是想装作没看见而已。

Harry走了进去，Cisco正摆弄着闪电徽章，手中的螺丝刀总是在一个螺帽上转着。

“我为我的言辞向你道歉。”Harry轻声说。“只是Jesse还没有消息，我一直都处在焦虑中……”他说谎了。虽然这并不全是假话，他确实在担心Jesse。Harry经常会脱口而出心里所想，但这并不代表这会是他一直维持的想法。Jesse为此和他吵过很多次。也许他真的应该改改这个毛病了。

Cisco听到他的话之后抬起了头，脸上满是内疚。真是个好哄的男孩，不是吗？Harry想起了刚才Cisco反常的样子，忽然好奇了起来。

“是我不好，我该道歉才对。”Cisco说。

“想跟我谈谈怎么了吗？”Harry问。

Cisco犹豫了一下，还是开口说道：“我梦见了Wells，他在梦里又杀了我一次。”

Harry不得不佩服冒充他的那个人。他的伪装如此成功，能对这个男孩造成这么深的影响。也许Harry应该接受那个理论，这位伪装者并不是单纯地假装，而也投入了自己的情感。不管怎么样，这都让Harry更加讨厌他。

“所以你在今天看到我的时候才会害怕？”Harry问。他不应该带着质问的口气。Cisco有些慌乱，开始试图解释。

“不，我没有害怕。请不要误会。我只是——那个梦太真实了，让我有些——有——”

“混淆。”Harry补充道。Cisco没有反驳他，Harry感到有股莫名的怒气冲上头脑。

“那个人不是Wells。我才是Wells！我到底要说多少次我不是他。”Harry大声说。Cisco以为自己已经不需要直白的提醒。但是他错了，他需要从那些扰乱人心的梦里醒过来。“不要再把我当成他来看了，这对你的情况没有任何帮助。”

Cisco握紧拳头，咬牙说道：“我正在尝试。这并不简单。”

“那就更努力一点！”Harry吼道，躁郁地随手把桌面上的一堆电子元件拂落在地。Cisco瑟缩了一下。“别再乱扔我的东西了！”

Harry故意拿起手旁的螺丝起子在Cisco眼前晃了一下，然后扔到了地上。金属碰撞到地板的声音在安静的工作室里显得格外刺耳。Cisco怒气冲冲地看着他。“好吧，你这样一点都不像他。满意了？”

“很高兴你这么想。”Harry面无表情地说。Cisco对他怒目而视。“只是个愚蠢的梦而已，你能别纠结了吗？”

“我不是在指这个，Cisco。”Harry说。Cisco因为这个称呼浑身微微颤抖了一下。

“你看，我不关心你跟他的历史。无论他做过什么，让你开心的，还是痛苦的，这些都跟我无关。”Harry平静地说，“Ramon，你知道我为什么从来不叫你的名字吗？”

“因为你不喜欢我？”Cisco问。Harry笑了，仿佛在嘲笑Cisco的无知。

“我喜欢你，Ramon。我非常喜欢你。相信我，你会被我喜欢你的程度吓到。”

Cisco的脸因为这句话有些发热。“那你为什么……”

“因为你每次都用那种希冀的，尊敬的，寻求指示的眼神看着我。而我给不了你他给你的，明白吗？你想要来自Harrison Wells的认同和关注，没问题。但那都是我，不是Thawne。”Harry坦白道。Cisco一直在无意识地揉着自己的手，看起来十分沮丧。Harry有些后悔起来。也许他不应该把这个男孩逼得太紧。

“我……我真的不知道该怎么做才能摆脱这种感觉。”Cisco忽然开口。他停顿了好几秒，才继续说道，”我不是说你们俩长得一样——我是说，不止是长相的问题。虽然我不想承认这个，但是我现在做的每一个项目都有他的影子。他不止是招募了我，是他成就了我。”

Harry静静地听着。Cisco直视着他，眼神里有一丝挣扎和痛苦。“也许你自己并没有发现，你也正在做跟他同样的事。你还会指挥我干这干那，就像你拥有星际实验室。你会来检查我做的所有东西，提出我的所有错误。你会不止以同事的角度夸赞我做得好……”

Harry皱着眉头，他没有想到竟然是自己给他造成了这种的困扰。他动了动唇，最后还是什么都没说。

“我很想早点摆脱他的影响，但我猜这并不是一天两天就能完成的事。”Cisco勉强地笑了笑，“Harry，我是真的不想把你当成他。相信我。”

Harry的手落在了年轻男孩的肩膀。“我相信你。”其实这都是他的错，他急于让Cisco区别对待自己和那个假冒者，却低估了其中的困难程度。

所以他们之间的严肃谈话就这样结束了。Cisco对Harry露出笑容，紧绷的身体终于放松了下来。Harry忍住了抚摸他的头的冲动，也弯出一个笑。

“你今晚有安排吗？”Cisco问道。

Harry挑眉。“你有什么计划？”

“你有没有看过《抢救未来》？最棒的星际迷航电影之一！我们可以在这里放一个投影仪，上次我已经把线路都架好了。”Cisco兴奋地说，“等等，地球2有星际迷航系列吗？”他期待又忐忑地看着Harry。Harry装作思索的样子，说道：“星际什么？是说原力的吗？”Cisco一脸绝望。

“那是星球大战。我的天，你们的宇宙失去了一件世界上最幸福的事。我无法想象地球2上的科幻迷们过着怎样水深火热的生活——哦……从你的表情来看你刚才是在骗我对不对。”他瞪着Harry，Harry大笑起来。

“Spock先生也拯救了我们的生活，Ramon。”Harry说。“还有，我今晚没别的安排。”

Cisco即使对他翻了个白眼，还是不得不赞同他的话。

 

***

在接下来的几天里，中央城的恶棍们也表现得异常体贴，基本没有出来露过面。Cisco又开始以实验室为家了。他和Harry继续当着室友，持续消耗着Cisco的电影收藏。一切似乎都回到了正轨。毕竟没有什么事是一场电影不能解决的。

Cisco跟Kendra的约会还在进行着，只是他们变得越来越像朋友了。而在他们最后一次约会时，一个埃及魔法师找上了Kendra。Barry决定带着他们去星城寻求Oliver的帮助。

Felicicy那儿的设备没有这里齐全，所以在出发的前一个小时，Cisco对那把古老的匕首做了一次全面检测。就在他坐最后一项检测时，Harry来到了工作室。他拿着一本厚厚的书坐在玻璃板旁，埋头写着什么。他们各忙各的，没有多余的时间聊天。直到Harry把白板笔扔到了房间那一头，然后重重地摔了一下书。

Cisco看了看白板上密密麻麻的方程式，问道：“遇到什么难题了吗？”

“我正在后悔以前为什么不专心钻研生物科技学。”Harry语调平板地说。

“那地球2就会少一个天才机械工程师了。”Cisco说。Harry虽然没说什么，但是嘴角多了一丝笑意。他捡起书，擦掉玻璃板上的化学方程式，开始了新的一轮推演。

Cisco想起了之前的一个主意，停下了手中工作。他来到Harry身边，在玻璃板旁边来回踱步了许久。Harry瞥了他一眼，示意他有话就说。

“很快就要到圣诞节了。”Cisco慢吞吞地开口道。

“所以？”

“你之前说你担心Jesse的安危……我要离开几天，在这之前如果你想要我帮你感应一下的话……”

Harry停下手中的动作。上下扫视了一下Cisco。

“怎么！”Cisco被他看得有些发毛。

“我没记错的话，你根本不能控制自己的能力。”Harry善意地嘲笑他。

“好吧，至少可以试试？”Cisco没好气地说，“听着，我只是想帮你。我的哥哥也被俘虏过，我知道你现在的感受。”

Harry思考了一下，然后放下了手中的白板笔，站在了他的对面。

“可以，来吧。”

Cisco朝他微笑，看起来有些紧张。他把一缕头发拢到耳后，Harry的视线跟着他的手指移动了一下。Cisco把手放在Harry的肩膀上，然后闭上眼睛，集中精力在心里想着Jesse的名字。

过了半分钟，Harry打破了寂静。

“好了，你感应到什么了吗？”

Cisco不喜欢Harry的语气，好像他已经认定Cisco什么都没看到一样。虽然事实确实如此。

Cisco泄气地说：“也许我应该看着她的脸，你有她的照片吗？”

Harry翻了翻眼睛，说：“我不认为这跟我女儿的脸有什么关系。”

Cisco也学他翻了个白眼。“那你说是什么原因？”

“也许你碰错了地方。”Harry说。Cisco不解地看着他。Harry忽然不说话了，蓝眼睛扫过Cisco的手，最后落在了他的脸上。他们就这样对视了好几秒，直到他们之间的氛围变得有点古怪。年长者抓着他的手，放在自己胸口上。

“试试这儿。”Harry低声说。Cisco的手贴在Harry温热的皮肤上，脸上有些发烫。但是Harry看起来一切正常，像是一点都没察觉到自己制造出来的暧昧气氛。Cisco再次闭上了眼睛，Harry稳定有力的心跳令他很分心，基本集中不了精神去感应。

“还是不行？”Harry问。Cisco耸了一下肩，有点不自然地拿开了手。

Harry轻哼了一声，陷入了思考。Cisco在想刚才那是怎么回事，就听到Harry开口问道：“我记得你上次说感应到Saunders小姐生出了翅膀，你那次是怎么做的？”

“我……我亲了她。”Cisco说，随后他瞪大了眼睛，“你不会想要……”

Harry注视着他。“是你说要帮我的。”

Cisco发现自己找不到话来反驳他。他憋了很久，才吐出了一句话。

“你太高了。”

天啊，Cisco瞬间想远离这个地球。此刻自己简直就像个纯情的少女。

“这个我想我可以帮一下忙。”Harry说，他低下头凑近Cisco，眼看那双蓝得惊人的眼睛离得越来越近，Cisco的心速立马飙升到了极致。好的，Cisco，你不会想像在索吻一样傻站在这儿的。Cisco这样想着，连自己都被接下来的举动震惊了。

Cisco捧住Harry的脸吻住了他的嘴唇。

他甚至没有注意到他已经进入了感应。因为Harry的手立刻按在了他的后颈，手掌的热度像是会在他的脖子上留下烙印。年长者把他们的距离拉得更近，他碾压着Cisco的唇，不让Cisco有任何主导的机会。这可不是Cisco想象中的那种发展。对方掠夺性的亲吻让他头晕目眩。如果Harry计划让Cisco窒息的话，那他已经成功一半了。Cisco呼吸急促，他终于注意到了阴暗的地牢笼罩着自己的视线，那儿只有几束微弱的光。他瞥见一个女孩坐在那个单人牢房里，那就是Harry的女儿Jesse。Jesse靠在铁栏杆上，看起来有些疲累，她直视着Cisco的方向，Cisco忽然感到有点愧疚。即使知道Jesse并看不见他。他深吸一口气，挣脱出幻象，同时推开了Harry。

Cisco不住地喘气。Harry盯着他，手还停留在他的脖子上。这时，Barry的声音从广播里响了起来。

“Cisco，我们得出发去星城了，我在‘皮质’等你。”

Cisco吓了一跳，他赶紧看了看门口，确认没有人站在那儿。“呃——Jesse没事儿。没有受伤，也没有被绑着，Zoom不在旁边。所以你可以暂时安心。”他看了一眼Harry，后者锐利的眼神让他又想落荒而逃。

“我、我得先走了。”Cisco结结巴巴地说。他拿起桌上的匕首匆忙往门外走去。这次不能怪他，他毕竟是真的得离开了。

“Ramon。”Harry叫住了他，“你知道等你回来之后我们得谈谈这个，对吧？”

Cisco紧张地吞咽了一下，不可察觉地点了一下头。

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接绿箭408

Cisco总感觉有些心神不宁。现在已经是晚上十点，这个半开放的郊外临时工作室并不温暖。Barry在离开之前对他发表了一大段“技术人员不能自甘堕落每天把实验室当家”的演说，还是没能阻止他一直在这里忙活。Kendra还在为忽然多出的四千年记忆和灵魂伴侣烦恼，Cisco想给Kendra做一个小纪念品，至少能留下一丝痕迹，避免自己淹没在这些壮丽的经历中。

Cisco完成了模具的制作之后，把熔好的第N金属注入模具中，然后等待它冷却下来。手上刚闲下来，他又走神了。其实这种不安的心情早在昨天就产生了，只是这两天他们忙着打败埃及甘道夫，让他没来得及关注这些。

Cisco努力让自己把精神集中在正在制作的迷你GPS上，他的手机忽然响了起来。是Caitlin打来的。他意识到从出发去星城之后他们没有收到来自实验室的任何消息。他接通了电话。

“嗨。”Caitlin的声音有些低。Cisco认识这个语调，这通常表示发生了什么不好的事情。他的心倏地提了起来。

“怎么了？”Cisco急切地问道。

Caitlin没有料到他会先问出口，顿时有些吞吞吐吐，Cisco更着急了。

“Cait，到底发生了什么？”

Caitlin深吸了一口气，说道：“好吧，你别慌。先跟你说明一下，没有坏事发生，至少不是什么坏结局。”

Caitlin顿了一下，“Harry中枪了。Patty以为他是Wells，误射了他。他刚才清醒了，情况已经稳定下来。我知道之前你们在处理很棘手的事，跟你们说也只会多几个人担心……Cisco，你在听吗？”

“在，我在——”Cisco恍然回神，“他现在的情况怎么样？哦，知道了，你说他已经稳定了。我——他现在在你身边吗？”

“在，你等一下。”Cait说着按下了免提，电话里传出Harry声音。

“Ramon，我没什么大碍。”即使Harry这样说了，Cisco还是感到胃里沉甸甸的。他听起来十分虚弱。

“也许你能说服Snow博士让我离开医务室，我已经在这里呆了二十个小时了，这里简直无聊透顶。”Harry抱怨道。

“但是你其中十九个小时都是昏迷不醒的。”Caitlin在电话里反驳他道。

“什么？Cait，千万别放他出去。”Cisco快速说道，“Harry，不要违背医生的命令，不然我永远不允许你进我的工作室。”

“说真的？”Cisco几乎可以看到Harry正在电话那头不屑的样子。

“反正你先好好休息，好吗？如果你有什么急需做的事，我明天就回来了。”Cisco说道。

“你现在在做什么？我听到了冷凝器的声音。”Harry强行转移了话题。

“一个迷你GPS，给Kendra的。”

“哦？给女朋友的礼物？”

“首先，她不是我的女朋友。”Cisco说道，“我想她明天就会离开了，所以想做个纪念品给她……你问这个干什么？别告诉我你在嫉妒。”他随口说道，话刚说出来就后悔了。

“我没有嫉妒。”Harry平静地说，“我是想告诉你，如果你不在三十秒之内关了冷凝器，那玩意儿就会要爆炸了。”

OK，这真的不是Cisco职业生涯最尴尬的时刻。他赶紧关掉冷凝器，取出模具里的金属片。幸好第N金属有良好的抗寒能力，没有让他两个小时的成果毁于一旦。Harry在电话那头嘲弄地笑了几下，估计牵动了伤口，痛苦地低呼了一声。

“你还好吗？”Cisco紧张地问。

“死不了。”Harry说。

“你这样我根本没心思工作。还好之前把芯片调试好了，不然今晚别想弄完。”Cisco说。

“你先去忙吧。Snow博士给了我一个‘挂电话去休息’的眼神，我想我还是遵从医嘱比较好。”Harry说。Cisco窘迫地应了一声，他意识到自己刚才和Harry的对话近乎调情，还很有可能被Caitlin听到了。这时，Caitlin凑到了电话旁边。

“只是想告诉你一声，我刚进医务室，什么都没听到。”

Caitlin有时候真的有一种诡异的善解人意。Cisco觉得自己应该心怀感激。他对他们道了晚安。

 

第二天，在与Kendra几人分别后，Barry直接把Cisco送到了医务室门口。当Cisco满怀担忧走进去时，他发现Harry正坐在病床上吃汉堡。

“我以为你正生命垂危？”Cisco如释重负之余还没忘记揶揄一把。

Harry咬了一口汉堡，“你太小看Snow博士的医术了。”

Caitlin在旁边腼腆地笑了一下。Cisco给了她一个拥抱。Barry也松了一口气，走过来拍了拍Harry的肩膀。

Harry吞下嘴里的食物，歪头示意了一下桌上的可乐，然后对Cisco伸出手。

“等不及使唤我了对吧。”Cisco翻了翻眼睛。他把可乐递给Harry，扫了一眼桌上堆起的包装纸，不禁皱起眉头：“病人不应该吃垃圾食品。”

“不吃我会病得更厉害。”Harry吸了一大口可乐，“你试试在医务室躺三十多个小时，相信我，会让你没心情担心多余的糖分问题。”

“倒也是。”Cisco赞同道。他坐在床边，看着Harry解决掉汉堡和可乐。

“现在Barry和Cisco都回来了，Harry——”Caitlin开口说道，“我知道你不想待在医务室，你现在可以回自己的房间，但还是得有人照看你才行。我想我们可以轮流来。”Caitlin建议道。

Harry摇摇头，说道：“你已经在这儿待了两天了，回家休息吧。不用你们照顾，我一个人能行。”

“不要逞强了，Cait说你几乎都站不稳。”Barry皱起眉头。

“那就我来。”Cisco说，“你白天有CSI的工作，Joe也必须待在警局。只有我有多余的时间。反正我在实验室也睡习惯了”

其他人都没有反对，Harry只好答应了。

Barry先回了警局，Cait也离开了，医务室一时间只剩了Cisco和Harry。

“中央城这两天挺平静，你们打败埃及人的时候有出什么事吗？”Harry问。

“除了他差点用手杖毁掉中央城之外，没什么值得提的。”Cisco用轻松的语调说道。Harry用一种介于责备和宠溺的眼神看着他，Cisco耸了耸肩，他昨天经历了至少两个生命危急时刻，幽默是他唯一的武装了。他扫了一眼年长者的肩膀，看到纱布已经有些泛红。

“我叫Cait来换药。”Cisco说。

“不用麻烦Snow小姐，你来就行了。”Harry说。

“你确定？”

“除非你没接受过基本医疗训练。”Harry怀疑地看着他。

“当然有。”Cisco老实回答道。

“那还不开始？”Harry说。Cisco只好把装着干净纱布和药膏的盘子拿了过来。他看到Harry艰难地和工字背心作斗争，先帮忙把衣服脱了下来。

“痛的话先忍一忍。”Cisco说。Harry没受伤的那边手抓住了他的肩膀。Cisco用镊子小心翼翼地揭开纱布，撕裂的伤口露出狰狞的血肉。他用沾着酒精的棉球轻轻地擦拭着伤口，感觉到肩膀上的手猛地收紧了。

“我没事，继续。”Harry说。Cisco继续对伤口进行消毒。Harry的额头靠在Cisco的肩上，他离得太近了，Cisco努力让自己表现出完全没注意到这些。

“你应该还没忘记我们要谈一谈的吧？”Harry忽然开口说道。Cisco的心猛地跳了一下，他当然没忘记。

“你确定想在现在提这个？”Cisco晃了一下手中的棉球。

“为什么不。我们都很闲，这里也没有其他人。”Harry理所当然地说。

“我可不闲。”Cisco嘀咕道。他扔掉酒精棉球，开始给伤口涂上药膏。Harry仿佛看不出来Cisco不想讨论这个，等待着他的回答。典型的Harrison Wells，总是占尽了主动权。Cisco迅速涂好药，换上新的纱布。两人陷入一阵刻意的安静。

“为了感应到Jesse的状况，你吻了我。我想除了会有一段尴尬期之外，一切正常。”Cisco心虚地说。

“Ramon，作为一个科学家，正视事实是最基本的。”Harry用上了那种导师的严肃语气。

“好吧。我吻了你，为了Jesse，记得吗？”Cisco泄气地说，他没忘记强调道，“而你回吻了。我不知道为什么，但我想我们也不需要讨论什么缘由。这就是一个帮助了人的吻……”

“一个帮助人的吻？”Harry重复道。

“你知道的，朋友对朋友那种——”Cisco闭上了嘴。因为Harry正用手指划过他的长发，帮他把落到前额的几缕拢到耳后。Harry有时会变成一个操纵人心的混蛋，他好像对Cisco的一切都胸有成竹。比如现在，Cisco完全可以转身离开，避免他们之间的关系变得复杂起来。而Cisco不想这么做。Harry看穿了他。也许——可能——正一步步引导他们走向那条无法挽回的道路。这个大胆的想法一钻入Cisco的脑中就再也挥之不去了。

“我觉得我们并不只是朋友。”那双令人窒息的蓝眼睛扫视着Cisco的脸。“你把我当导师看待，而你对导师总有道过不去的坎，对不对？”

你看，Harry确实一清二楚。看来他们那天的“严肃谈话”确实没有完全结束。他不适地挪动了一下头，Harry的触碰严重影响了他思维的清晰度。

“我没有把你当成他。”Cisco实话实说。

“这不是我想知道的。”他说，“告诉我，Ramon。你对另一个Wells博士也有迷恋吗？”

Cisco想立刻否认，但是他顿住了。他没有吗？Cisco回想起了那个Wells的样子，他温柔的蓝眼睛，在Cisco犯错时严厉的声音，还有那些鼓励的微笑。有时他还会幻想那些只属于他一个人。所以Cisco永远都记得知道这些都是虚假的时候的心情，除了遭受背叛的愤怒之外，他还意识到自己不会再得到这些关注了。后面那个部分让他的心痛得几乎要爆炸。Cisco无法否认他对Wells博士没有一丝迷恋。

Harry一直看着他。

“你喜欢他，然后把对他的感情投射到了我这儿。仔细想想吧，Ramon。你会发现我分析得比你自己都要清楚。”Harry继续说，他虽然语气平静，但是Cisco总觉得他在生气。

不远处传来几个人的说话声。Harry不再盯着Cisco了。Cisco想起来自己应该说些什么，但他已经错过了最佳解释时机。他只好坐回床边的椅子上，看着Harry拿起桌上的一本书读了起来。

晚一些的时候，Caitlin回到了实验室。她检查着Harry的伤口，而Cisco百无聊赖地左转右转，Harry一言不发，从头到尾都没看他一眼。

Caitlin察觉到他们之间有点不对劲，她完成检查后走到Cisco身边，“你们还好吗？”她低声问道。

“不能再好了。”Cisco撒谎道。

 

tbc


End file.
